


Ribbons of Colour

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cupcakes, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Wedding Planning, kind of?, there's food and there's sex and they happen at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael and Sonny need to choose a cake flavour for their wedding. They sample the options (in bed).
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Ribbons of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who suggested flavour combinations!
> 
> Title is from Falling Into You by Celine Dion, I don't know, just roll with it.

Planning a wedding is never easy. And the difficulty grows exponentially with every variable Rafael and Sonny add on. Planning a wedding is never easy when, when, when. When you have to carefully navigate finding gay-friendly vendors. When you live in one of the busiest cities in the country and there are only so many good-weather days to bet on when choosing a date. When you are both civil servants in time-consuming and often time-sensitive jobs.

Like right now, when they are supposed to be sampling cake flavours at a bakery they’d been recommended, an avant-garde place that’s doing all sorts of interesting things with flavour combinations and has a reputation for turning the strangest of visual prompts into stunning edible works of art.

Supposed to, being the operative part of the sentence here. What they’re actually doing is having a half-dozen mini cupcakes boxed because they’ve caught a case and Sonny’s needed in an interrogation room and Rafael’s needed to track down a judge who will sign a warrant on a Saturday morning.

The mini cupcakes go into the precinct break room with a post-it slapped on top warning one and all that to even sneak a peek is to invite the wrath of ADA Barba, and even the rookie patrol cops know that’s a bad idea.

By the time Sonny gets home it’s well past suppertime and he’s running on fumes. Rafael is sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through Pinterest on his tablet. He’s wearing his glasses, and he looks up when he hears Sonny’s footsteps, and despite his nearly empty tank, Sonny’s breath catches in his chest like it does every time Rafael looks up at him with those fucking glasses on.

Rafael smirks, because he _knows_ what that look does to Sonny, and then his gaze falls down to the box in Sonny’s hand and his smirk turns into an excited smile and he makes grabby hand motions, demanding the box.

Sonny laughs, putting the box down on the kitchen counter and walking over to bend down and give Rafael a kiss. Rafael leans up into the kiss but Sonny can tell he’s distracted by the promise of dessert. He straightens up, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. The motion draws Rafael’s eyes back to him and they darken as Sonny slides off his tie and continues unbuttoning his shirt.

He walks backwards as he draws his shirt down his arms and lets it fall, then peels off his undershirt. He crooks a finger at Rafael, who jumps up from his chair so fast it topples over, then stops him before he can leave the kitchen. He leans down and Rafael tilts his head up, expecting another kiss. Sonny bypasses his mouth and whispers into his fiancé's ear.

“Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes. And bring the cupcakes.”

When he pulls back, Rafael’s eyes are closed, his mouth open. He nods without opening his eyes.

When Sonny is finished with his shower he steps into the bedroom, towel wrapped and slung low on his hips. He’s run a towel through his hair but it’s still wet and there are errant drips falling from strands loose around his face down onto his torso. He watches Rafael’s face as one runs down into the hair on his stomach.

Rafael is dressed for bed, a pair of pajama pants and an old Harvard t-shirt, and he’s still wearing his glasses. He’s leaning against the headboard, legs crossed at the ankle, and he has one hand casually resting in his lap, but Sonny can tell from the way his hand is flexing that he’s gripping himself.

“Enjoying the floor show, counsellor?” He grins, waggling his eyebrows.

Rafael lifts his hand away from his lap. “It’s hard not to, when I have the best seat in the house.”

Sonny lets the towel fall, straddling Rafael and grinding slowly down.

“Mmm, there’s definitely somethin’ hard about the best seat in the house.”

Rafael groans and rocks up against him. “What do you want tonight, sweetheart?”

Sonny taps his mouth, and Rafael opens it, nipping gently at Sonny’s thumb.

“I was thinkin’ maybe we could try something new? You can say no if you don’t like it, though.”

Rafael gives Sonny a quizzical look, his green eyes open wide behind his glasses. Sonny grabs the bakery box from where Raf had set it down on the nightstand and opens it. Even after spending the better part of the day in a fridge, there is an immediate burst of mixed smells wafting out, fruits and herbs and that generally sugary smell of piped frosting.

Rafael tracks his movements, watching as he carefully lifts one of the little desserts out of its liner. They’re small, barely two bites each, with a swirl of icing half as big as the cake itself. Sonny holds it in front of Rafael’s mouth.

“Open up?” He whispers.

Rafael complies, opening his mouth and biting down delicately, careful not to nip Sonny’s fingers. Sonny is watching him, his eyes hooded and his own mouth slack as Rafael hums at the explosion of flavours on his tongue. The cake has a sticky sweet quality to it and he rolls his tongue around a fragrance that is just out of reach.

“Honey and…rosewater?” He asks.

Sonny pops the second bite into his own mouth, shaking his head. “Honey and lavender.”

Rafael hums again. It’s not bad, but it’s a bit too floral for his liking.

Sonny reaches into the box for another cupcake. The icing is flecked with little red seeds, giving him a hint at what lies inside. This time Sonny takes the first bite, and when he takes his hand away from his mouth, Rafael sees a dab of icing left in the corner of his mouth. He wants to lick it off but settles for accepting the second bite from Sonny’s hand. As he takes it, he is less careful with his teeth this time, nipping gently at Sonny’s fingers as they draw out of his mouth.

Sonny lets out a low moan at that but tries to maintain his composure.

“That one’s strawberry and basil, what do you think? I don’t know about the strawberries, if we go with September they won’t be in season, and I think it’s importan-” He is cut off by Rafael’s mouth licking the stray icing off of his lips and then his tongue delving into Sonny’s mouth. He moans into the kiss, letting Rafael lead it, hands coming down to grip the other man’s shoulders.

They’re both halfway to hard and Sonny shivers at the rough flannel of Raf’s pyjama pants rubbing against his naked thighs. One of Rafael’s hands drifts down Sonny’s back, a finger gently caressing the base of his spine where his crease begins.

“Wait, wait.” Sonny is breathless with want but he pulls Rafael’s hand away. “We gotta finish these first, I promised them we’d get back to them with our choices first thing in the morning.”

Rafael sits up, careful not to dislodge his lapful of naked detective. “I don’t see why we can’t do this at breakfast.” His hand floats back down but stops at Sonny’s hip, thumb rubbing idly over his hipbone.

“Because, ah, I can’t feed you at breakfast while sittin’ naked in your lap.” Sonny wriggles, pressing firmly down on Raf’s now entirely hard cock.

“You make an excellent case, detective, very well then. Objection withdrawn.”

He doesn’t make it easy for Sonny, though. Every bite Sonny feeds him is laced with heavy looks and lingering tongues, and they make it through two more flavours before Rafael takes over.

He picks up a frothy looking confection with light pink and green frosting and Sonny opens his mouth expectantly. He ignores Sonny’s waiting mouth and drags the cupcake frosting first down Sonny’s chest, swirling to coat his nipple in sugary cream. With one hand on Sonny’s back to keep him in place, Rafael leans down and laves at the icing with his tongue, drawing Sonny’s nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it until it is as pink as the cupcake itself. Sonny whimpers low in his throat as Rafael lets go with a final pop.

“What, ah, what does that one taste like?” He pants out the words, grinding down, trying to maintain some sort of friction. Raf’s shirt is riding up and he tugs at it, eager to rub against the soft skin and coarse hair of his fiancé’s stomach.

Rafael lets him tug the shirt off and pulls him for another kiss. Sonny relishes in the feeling of Raf’s hair, rough against his overly sensitive nipples, and he moans into Raf’s mouth as they press together. The kiss tastes like apples and mint and he tries to keep his focus long enough to register the flavour combination as a definite possibility.

“Mm, there’s one left to taste, _mi amor_.” Rafael murmurs, breaking the kiss. “Lie back for me, sweetheart.”

He lowers his hand, letting Sonny fall gently back onto the bed, legs still around Raf’s waist. Rafael takes a moment to appreciate the way he looks, tousled hair and pink lips, skin flushed from the heat of the shower, from the heat of Rafael’s gaze. He’s hard, his cock curving up and leaking precum onto his iliac crest. Rafael chases it with his tongue, following it back to its source, licking up Sonny’s cock and tonguing at the head, lapping up the precum that is spilling out.

Sonny cries out, hands clenching at the bedspread to try and stop himself from thrusting.

“I – I thought there was one more,” he manages to say, his breath coming out in gasps.

Rafael reaches for the last cupcake. It’s a rich brown, clearly a chocolate of some kind. He takes a delicate bite, nibbling thoughtfully as he contemplates the flavour. Sonny’s eyes roam over his face, his hand, the movement of his tongue as it darts out to catch a stray crumb.

Rafael smiles down at Sonny. “I think this is the one, _mi amor._ ”

He feeds the second piece to Sonny, and Sonny closes his eyes as he tastes chocolate. He teases out the cinnamon, and there’s something else, something not quite spicy but with heat to it. Chili pepper, maybe. It’s perfect.

He nods, swallowing. “That’s definitely the one, Rafi.”

Rafael shifts, rearranging them both so Sonny is lying on his back, Raf on his stomach, his head at Sonny’s thigh.

“Mm, I think I was wrong, though.” He says, looking up at Sonny, over the line of his glasses, like every one of Sonny’s hot-for-teacher fantasies come to life.

“About – about what?” Sonny asks, his cock twitching at Rafael’s breath ghosting so close to it.

“There’s one more thing I need to taste.” And with that, he swallows Sonny’s cock, taking him all the way down in one smooth movement until Sonny can feel Raf’s throat tight around him. The hot cavern of Rafael’s mouth is amplified by the lingering chili pepper and mint and it’s all too much at once, his skin is tingling and he hasn’t even come yet but he already feels overworked and then Rafael’s hand reaches down, stroking the callused pad of a finger over his hole and that’s all it takes for Sonny to come. He cries out as his body unravels, shooting down Rafael’s throat, it goes on for an hour or maybe a full minute but when it’s finished he feels completely undone, every string holding him together has been cut, and he’s unable to do anything but lie there, muscles twitching and his breath coming in deep gasps.

Rafael scrambles up onto his knees, hand stripping his own cock furiously, and it’s not long before he is coming with a shout, splashing white hot over Sonny’s stomach and chest. He collapses down next to Sonny and burrows his nose into Sonny’s neck, ignoring their similarly sweaty states.

He pulls back and kisses Sonny’s shoulder. “That was a good idea, _cari_ _ño_ , but I think we might have overlooked one distinct problem with doing our cake tasting like this.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Sonny turns to look at him and Rafael smirks.

“I’m going to be thinking about this throughout the entire cake-cutting. I’m going to be watching everyone we know enjoying our wedding cake while I think about how good you tasted in my mouth.”

Spent as it is, Sonny’s cock twitches at the way Raf purrs out the words, clearly not actually that bothered by the prospect.


End file.
